fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eris (God Genesis)
Summary Eris is the greek goddess of strife and discord. Her parents were Nyx and Erebus. Eris was most known for her role in the trojan war. At the wedding of Peleus and Thetis, all of the Olympians were invited, Eris was not, due to being the goddess of discord. Eris was upset, so she dropped a golden Apple of Discord into the party. The apple had the words "To The Fairest" on it. Hera, Athena and Aphrodite started bickering over who the apple should be given to. Zeus made Paris, the Prince of Troy, decide who should receive it. The goddesses offered Paris various gifts, but he eventually picked Aphrodite, who promised him the most beautiful woman in the world; Helen, wife of Menelaus, king of Sparta. During the events of the war between the gods, angels, and demons,Eris eventually becomes the lover of Beelzebub, One of Hell's most powerful demons. After the two fell in love, she convinced Beelzebub to leave Hell completely. Beelzebub was hesitant due to fearing the wrath of his creator, however Eris assured him she would protect him against all gods, demons, and angels. This event is what caused Lucifer to deny any of her demons to have any special interactions with any god or angel. Eris and Beelzebub are pretty neutral. They often do their own thing, not giving any assistance to any angel, demon, or god unless it absolutely benefited them and them only. Eris was the one that helped set the trap for Sheia when she planned on stealing one of Olympus' relics. Eris due to her position as a goddess of strife and discord, is skilled with these types of things. However Eris did not want to help initially, as she only did it cause Hera threatened Beelzebub. It was also forbidden for a god to fall in love with anything other than a god. She was offered to help against Echidna and Typhon, however she declined. Divinity level Eris has a divinity level of 100,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Eris is a very playful but chaotic individual. Despite being the goddess of Chaos and Discord, she is not considered evil. However, she can be quite petty, as when she was denied entry into the wedding the Olympians were invited to, she let loose the golden apple of discord onto the party, leading up to the events of the trojan war. Her forms of entertainment consist of playful chaos mainly. Such as using truth spells, making people able to read the thoughts of others, hiding things they are looking for, tapping people on the shoulder and going invisible. Eris enjoys the small things just as pranks, but truly she is not with murder and destruction like other beings. For this reason, she feels like it's not fair she was invited to the wedding due to being the personification of discord. However, she did not make the perception of her better when she dropped the golden apple. She was not exactly pleased with the trojan war. Eris has a deep affection for her lover Beelzebub. She promised she would even protect him from the likes of Lucifer, whom he is afraid of. This is also proven when Hera threatens him in front of her in order to convince her to help her since it was forbidden for gods to be with demons anyway. Beelzebub finds it adorable whenever she is causing "strife" cause her definition of strife is what he considers a weak demon prank. Due to being a demon, he loves that side of her. She loves him so much they produced children. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Eris Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Greek Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Being a goddess, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a goddess, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Eris can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal, Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Eris can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a goddess, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, (Created another reality for Sheia, Remia, and Gabriel), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Was confident she could protect Beelzebub from Lucifer, as well as other gods, demons, and angels) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to Lucifer) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Golden Apple of discord Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: The Spear Of Longinus and Gungnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Goddesses Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods